


Role Playing Princess

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, cutegirlmayra, zeldaxlink - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: It's kid Link's first time on duty outside the Princess's room when he hears strange noises and voices coming from within... what on earth is happening in there? Unknown to him at first, it's an entire realm that the young Princess Zelda has created out of her loneliness being cooped up there in her room. Link soon joins her in her world and takes on the role as, the Hero!





	1. Princess of RP!

Role Playing Princess

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(Okay, I have a REALLY long Zelink story, so I thought to my little self, 'hmm… I bet I should do a short series, so that people can still swoon over them, but not have to read so much… and thus, I took an old idea and smashed it into this… XD enjoy~)

Link took his post outside the princess's door, he was finally 12 years old, which meant his Knight's degree allowed him to be promoted to 'Guard' title.

"Now, remember rookie," His Knight-sempi instructed him. "You can't go into the Princess's room without being allowed in, you must stay here and make sure no one gets in or out, and you must listen for any strange noises. You never know who could climb through the window." Link nodded over and over again. In his mind, he wondered who could ever want to hurt a princess.

"Now then, look sharp!" The Knight ordered. Link stood up straight, holding his Knight sword out in front of him with his wooden rookie shield.

"That'll do. Remember, No. Peeking." the Knight waved a strict finger at him, making Link shrink back and nod again. "Good, Good. Then I'm off." the Knight left, and Link watched him go around the Castle's corridor corner till he was out of sight.

With a serious expression, Link huffed and paced back and forth around the door's frame. Trying to take the job as seriously as possible! However….

After a certain amount of time, Link had fallen to the ground and was fiddling with his long green hat, blowing it up and down with big puffs of air that he blew out of his mouth. He was so bored, he wondered what the princess was doing in that room too… all alone with no one around… was she bored too?

CRASH!

Link got up quickly, scared and alarmed. He looked back at the door, and put his ear close to it.

"….Oh no! Someone save me!.."

"!"

Link became very concerned as he was about to open the door,

"WHAHAHAHA!"

Link heard the same voice that called for help, suddenly laugh manically. He pressed his ear to the door again.

"There's no escape princess! Your kingdom is mine! No, no, you mustn't! my hero will save us! That's right princess! Hyah! W-what? My power! No!"

Now Link was deeply confused, what on earth was the young princess doing in there…? He couldn't help it, he wanted to peek in so badly! But… his orders… so he listened again, wanting to know what happens next.

"You did it, hero! You won! On contraire! You see princess, hero, I have another trick up my sleeve! Oh no!"

Link looked shocked to hear this turn of events, he pressed more forcefully against the door, then it suddenly cracked open. He freaked out at first, moving away and looking squeamishly around. When he saw no one around, he slowly inched closer, hearing more of the young girl's voice as it changed for each character. As he peeked through the small crack in the door, he smiled as a whole new world came to life.

"Quick my men! You must protect the castle!"

Zelda was a top a small fort of little stacked pillows and small building parts, making it look like a miniature castle. She had a ton of toys laid out, a ton of wooden solders with hand made armor and clothes, each with a small staff, which Link supposed was a sword. They seemed to be fighting a huge dragon, or mostly, a small stuffed animal with wings. She leapt around her castle as she hustled over to her 'hero' which wore shiny gold clothes and was in a cool stance she had twisted his limbs into. "Ye shall not prevail!" she shouted, trying to sound manly as she ran up and grabbed another doll. This one had a long, wizardly white beard, and wore a big, long, and blue hat on his head. "Give up! You'll never win!" the princess moved the wizard's arm around, and then did a sound that destroyed some of her army. Which she cutely pushed over and stomped around on.

"…ah…" Link remained quiet, but looked on with fascination at the battle field.

The little princess ran back to her hero, "Don't worry, princess! We will fight for you till the end!" she said this with bold bravery as she thumped her hand against her heart, and then ran with giggles over behind the castle. She then stood regally and looked down at the hero dramatically, "Be strong, my friends… be strong.."

Link couldn't see her well at this angle, so he opened the door slightly a bit more,….

CREEEEEKK

"WHHAHAHAA!"

SLAM, CRASH

"Itetetete.." ('Ow,ow,ow,ow..' in Japanese)

Link had fallen into the room, face first. He crashed into the tiny army, and had hurt his head. Getting up, and sitting with his legs crossed, he pouted as he rubbed his hurt head. Zelda hid behind her fort with a gasp, then peeked out at the strange new boy. Link looked to see her peeking, and panicked slightly, running out of the room and bowing, then proceeding to close the door.

Zelda slowly got out of her hiding place, and moved with curious looks toward the door, leaning out to see if he really shut it. Suddenly, it swung open, and she had a mini heart attack as she dived back behind the fort of her 'Castle' and hid again. Link quickly set the army back up, there had to be almost a hundred or more wooden soldiers, but he had to clean up the mess he made!

Zelda peeked out again, and giggled. "It-it's alright.. They were gonna fall down anyway…" she slowly came out of her fort, smiling. Link blushed, she was so much cuter than the kids on the training fields said she was. In embarrassment, he looked away.

"Hehe, you must be my new Guard, right? Uh-oh! You broke a rule…" she teased, swinging her body cutely as she skipped to meet him. "It's okay though! I won't tell! Because of that silly rule, I can't met any kids my age, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Zelda!" she held out her hand to him.

Link, not wanting to be rude, smiled weakly and shook her hand. It was so soft and delicate, he felt a sudden urge to hold onto it longer, but quickly released it when she pulled away.

"..Hey… do you want to Role Play with me?" she excitedly said, seeming fixed on that new idea.

"…uh…" Link awkwardly looked at the toys around him, should he really be playing on the job..?

"…please? I don't really have any friends.. And I've never really played much outside either… my daddy says it's… dangerous…" she looked out the window with such longing. Link couldn't help it, he had the sudden instinct to grab her hand and nod, he couldn't deny her… even if his Knighthood was at stake…

"Re-really!? Great!" she looked so happy, running around and squealing in delight as she set the toys up, "Then we'll start a new game!" Link looked confused, but smiled at how excited she was and nodded with new found determination. One way or another… he was gonna give her the grandest adventure of her life!

Zelda handed Link the Hero doll, and smiled as he looked it over. "That's you, the hero." she explained. "Go on, you can customize it if you want too. In the beginning, were gonna decided the hero by holding a tournament!" she held up a toy trophy. "the winner is anointed to be the princess's, that's her," she pointed to the little doll girl, who was a top the fort. She wore a purple dress, a little to long for her, with a silver crown made of a ring. "Hero for the kingdom! That's gonna be you." she whispered to him. "but don't tell the army that, let it be a surprise~" she giggled, and Link chuckled at her antics. He peered at the army, ….wait… was he going to have to beat all of them?! A sweat drop dripped down his face as he felt the sudden chills of long that in devour was going to take…

He looked over his doll,…. It just didn't look right with all the shiny attire it had on him, So he took it off. Looking at a humble gardeners clothes, he noticed the green color in them would show he was a low stationed citizen, but good at heart, due to his humble upbringing. He put that on his hero, but it still wasn't enough… something was missing…

He scratched his head, and then, he looked forward in a sudden epiphany. He touched his hat, and then looked all around, the only thing similar… was the wizard's blue cap… He took a serious face as he slightly pouted but walked over and took the wizard's cap.

"W-what are you doing!?" Zelda ran over to him, after setting up half the pieces for the tournament. "that's the evil sorcerer's hat!"

Link tried to explain that he wanted the hero to look a little like him, not just for kicks, but because he felt it was important… he fidgeted, trying to explain the best he could through little movements.

"…So.. You want him to be a righteous hero… without the shiny effects?" Zelda concluded.

Link nodded, weakly smiling kindly at her, showing he really wanted this.

"…Well, he is your character, I don't see why not!" she happily chimed, and Link looked thrilled that she didn't scold him. "I suppose we'll give the wizard…" she looked around, holding her index finger up to her mouth as she did so. "Oh! This!" she took a tin can and placed it on his head. "….what do you think?" she asked. Link looked at it oddly, then saw a necklace with a huge gem on it. He gestured if he could take it. "um.. Sure?" Zelda looked at him with curiosity as he wrapped the necklace around the tin can. The gem was in the center now, and the wizard looked a little funny. "Hehe! He looks so odd with that! But maybe the gem could be the source of his power..?" she inquired. Link looked back at the wizard, then to the princess, and nodded happily. This was gonna be the greatest Role Play ever!

However, something still didn't feel right. Link took a closer look at the wizard, "..Aha!" he quickly ran over and dung around in her toy chest. "Wh-what is it, Link?" he had told her his name during the time she was explaining her realm of sorts. Talking about how evil the wizard was, but to Link, it looked like a normal wizard. He had to give it a since of evil… "He y'up!" he rose out of the chest box with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face, holding something up to the princess. She peered at it, then burst out laughing, "hahaaha! Your right, he needed just a 'piggy' bit more evil! Haha!"

Link had placed the Pig nose on the wizard, and tied it around with a string. As he did so, Zelda announced that all the pieces were ready, and the game finally began!

"Here, ye. Here, ye." she announced, holding her hands out wide as she then picked up the princess doll, and cleared her throat. "I, Princess of this blessed land, call all able men to attend the a tournament, of tournaments to decided who is worthy to be my hero!…." she opened an eye and peered down at Link, "Psst! This is where the people cheer." she urged him.

"uh…? Oh! Haaaa! Haaa!" he looked confused at first, but then scrambled in his spot to move the spectators all along the 'Castle's' lawn to cheer for her announcement.

"That's perfect, Link." she whispered and then winked at him, making him smile and blush. She quickly went back into character as she moved her princess around, side to side. "As you all know, the evil sorcerer has been threatening this land for sometime…" she peered at Link again.

"…oh!" Link got the signal, and gasped dramatically. "Ehhh?!" placing his hand up to his face, he played the part of a shocked and worried people.

"Be calm, my beloved citizens. For I will not have you unprotected, for among these able men, is our chosen hero!" she moved her arm down and to the side, revealing the wooden solders all a lined in a row. Link cheered again, clapping this time.

"Let the tournament, begin!" she rose her doll's arms, and it's little head rocked back a bit, as she adjusted it.

Link took his position, taking his humble hero and placing him in front of his opponent. "Hyeh!" he shouted, and knocked the wooden solider over with his.

"Our first victory!" Zelda cried out, and then mimicked the crowds cheering as Link rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"On to the next round!"

After about a billion solders, Link was getting tired off having to knock them all down when Zelda placed one in front of him, but she looked so thrilled with each one he knocked over, he couldn't understand it.

She placed another down, and laid on the floor. Placing her hands up to her cheeks to hold her head up, she looked intently onward to the battle at foot.

With a sigh, Link took his hero, and knocked the wooden man down, as he did all the rest.

"….WE HAVE A WINNER!" Zelda suddenly shouted out, knocking Link off guard as he shouted in fright and fell backwards. "Congratulations! Your our people's hero!" Link got up slightly, moving his hat out of his eyes and smiling once again. He had won the right of being a hero, though it was long and tiring, he had made it through…

"Now, please take the oath!" Zelda chimed, showing Link where to go, which was on the 'Balcony' of the 'Castle' fort.

Link at first just got up and carried his character, but Zelda freaked out, and turned around, "No, no, no, Link! Heroes can't fly!" she explained, and pushed gently his hand down, showing him to make the character walk. "It's his victory march through the crowd of cheering fans!" she pointed to the citizen toys all circled around them. He looked to Zelda with a half joking smile, and then shook his head. There was no getting around it, so he had his hero bob around and make his way up to the balcony, where the fair princess awaited him.

"Let the ceremony begin, take a knee." Zelda instructed, making her doll move her hand to the hero's doll.

Link knelt himself, and then knelt the doll down. He suddenly looked like he forgot something and bent the hero's head down, he had to make him be respectful.

"hehe~" Zelda noticed this, and seemed happy he remembered this tradition. "Good hero, will you serve this people and me? Till the end of your time? And defend us against all odds?" Link looked up, staring into the princesses eyes. What imaginative world and scene was being played out in her eyes? Will he ever truly see the realm and the people that each one of these toys represented and looked like? Only one way to find out….

He nodded, and made his hero raise his head, placing a hand on it, he quickly gave Zelda the 'wait' finger and walked away for a moment. Zelda blinked in confusion, till he came back with a inked feather. He made a smile on his heroes face, and two eyes. Zelda smiled, and offered her real hand to him, "May I..?" Link smiled and gave her the inked feather, she drew a pretty face with two cheek marks on her princess, and then giggled. Link placed his hero's hand in the princess's, and then the Princess doll gave his solider a shield and sword. Link turned his hero around, tieing the loose string onto the hero's hand for the sword and other arm for the shield, and had the hero raise his sword to the sky. Zelda made the crowd cheer, and for a moment, he saw the whole room morph.

People were lined around the castle, as Link held up his sword. He looked around, confused. Zelda stood behind him, with a pretty purple dress and rosey red cheeks, she clapped for him.

At last! Link turned around back to the people and smiled, he was in her realm.


	2. The Great Battle of the Hero

The Great Battle of the Hero

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm so pumped right now! Lol, I'm making so many different stories, and it's so much fun to give these ideas life and have so many people comment and discuss with me about the story! Please continue to support! For I shall not let you down! -hopefully- xp)

"Great hero…" Zelda walked up to Link, as he about faced and looked at her with a smiling face. "I'm afraid I must warn you. The dangers that await you are perilous indeed, but remember, these people need you…. I… need you." Zelda performed her part with expert delivery. Putting stress on the major lines and even looking down, even though she's a princess, and then placing her hands together and in front of her. As if she was trying to hide how she felt, she moved her hands over her mouth and looked back to the Link, "I bid thee a safe journey, may your endeavors bring prosperity and joy to this land that we both cherish.. So deeply…" she looked as if she was about to cry as she closed her eyes.

Link couldn't take it anymore, he knew he was suppose to play the hero, but Zelda's acting really nailed him in his noble heart. He quickly took her hands in his, putting his shield and sword behind him as the people still cheered in the background. She opened her eyes in surprise, and blushed. Link gave her a hopeful look in his eyes, and then nodded with a happy grin, as if telling her it was all going to be alright.

"Oh Hero…" Zelda smiled, "I shall await your return, we shall throw a great feast and festival in your honor! But please… make it back safely."

The two smiled at each other, and for a moment, they seemed lost in their fantasy….

"Link, me boy? Where the devils is that child?"

The two quickly snapped there heads toward the door of the princess's room. The whole world had disappeared in a blink of an eye, as both Link and Zelda were still holding the others hands. "…Oh..!" the two immediately let go.

"The…the story isn't done yet! You can't go!" Zelda's eyes began to tear up for real as she leaned closer toward him. Her being looked as if she was pleading for another's life to be spared…

Link looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, he didn't want to leave either, the adventure had only begun! But he knew that if his commanding Knight sees him now, he would never be allowed to guard the princess again. He looked to the door and back at her with a regretful expression, then he dashed out the door.

"…L-li…link…LINNNNK!" The princess rushed to the door, and it nearly killed Link to close it. The princess wasn't allowed out of her room at certain times during the day and night, and he literally bit back tears thinking of how awful and lonely it must be for her to endure that kind of torture. To be trapped in a small room with only her toys and imagination to amuse her… he wouldn't leave her for long. He told himself he vowed to be the perfect play mate. If it meant having to disobey orders….then so be it.

The feeling in his chest swelled, he didn't know what ancient feeling had possessed him, but he felt he had to protect and care about her. What on earth was this..? Could he be smitten by a girl he has only just met? What spell was this that had been cast on him? He was always a kind boy, but to disobey orders…

"Link! Link! Please, Link! Don't leave me here alone! It's getting dark.. And.. And.. Please.."

Link heard and felt the banging on the door, and he wanted to open it so badly. He literally had to pinch his arm not to open the locked door….!

Zelda slid down the door frame, tears straining her face. "..I've.. I've never known a knight to be so kind to me… to go against orders to make me happy… please.. If I can't see you now… will I see you tomorrow? At least then… I'll know this isn't the end… and that the kingdom can still have a champion.."

"Link! Blasted, why aren't you answering me?! Don't make me come over there…"

Before Link could even respond, his commanding Knight-sempai was rounding the corner.

Zelda, not hearing a word back from Link, rolled her self up into a ball. Nestling her eyes on her knees and hiding her face in the space between her body and legs, she looked outside her window at the darkening sky. She clenched her hands around her and pulled her arms to her, making her legs move tightly against her forehead. "…What kind of hero are you..?"

"….." Link looked behind him at the door, his heart breaking as the Knight came into view.

"Link! Why, in all of Hyrule, aren't you listening to me today? Eh? Your shifts up. You'll be back here after you rested up and done your chores. Oh! And training starts early for ya now, I almost forgot to say that. Well, move aside, it's my turn till the other recruit gets here." He gently moved Link with his hand away from the door, and stood in front of it. The feeling of abandoning his post and leaving it with another man made Link glare slightly at the ground. His eyes in shadows as he moved one foot forward, then another. Convincing himself it was right to go and leave till the next day, he walked on. Silently hoping Zelda had heard the Knight's words, that he would come back, he gave one last glance of compassion back to the door.

"…What's with that kid anyway..?" The knight wondered as Zelda kicked some wooden army men down and climbed into bed, thrusting the covers over herself and squishing her head into her pillow.

-…The next day…-

Link ran to his post, after doing all the laborious chores and training of his normal routine, and almost slammed into Zelda's door.

"My, my. Sonny, calm down. I don't think any demons are coming after the princess today, haha! But… I probably shouldn't joke about that. Just stay diligent. It's nice to see a young man taking his duty seriously.." the knight patted Link on the head as Link gave an awkward smile and nodded his head profusely. He waited till the knight was out of sight and quickly cracked the door open.

The sunlight gently caressed the room… the long, purple tinted drapes flowed in the wind, looking as if they danced as they tried to gently stroke the sleeping princess. Her toy chest was still open, the pieces remained in there spots despite a few solders out of place like something had moved them forcefully.

Link, taking a careful step in the room, surveyed the area and then looked to the rising and falling stomached of Zelda sleeping soundly in her bed.

'…I shouldn't awaken her… I should wait at my post and listen to see if she arises soon.' were his thoughts as he tried to take a step outside the door when…

"ehmm…"

Zelda rolled in her sleep, moving to where Link could see her beautiful sleeping face. In complete innocence and curiosity, Link slowly moved to the side of the bed, and studied the face of the this darling girl he had just met a day ago. She had heavenly beauty, and it looked like she was having a dream of some kind…

"…ehm.. No…The army's defenses has been breached.."

She moved in her sleep again, this time upward toward her princess canopy that dangled above the bed. Link moved a little up over her body, still curious about what she was dreaming about.

"Ehmm…"

Her eyes twitched, Link felt a need to move just slightly closer.

"…hmm..?"

Zelda slowly blinked her eyes, and looked up with little to no expression besides her recent sleepiness.

"….."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eh? AHH!"

Zelda screamed at seeing Link's face, and shoved him clear off the bed. He was shocked at first, not really understanding why she would attack him like that, and fell to the ground head first. His eyes rolled in pain as he weakly climbed the side of the bed and shook his head of the pain.

"W-what are you doing in here..?! Don't you know it's rude and improper to gaze at a woman who is sleeping?" she huffed and puffed after scolding Link. Her breath had been lost when she screamed, and the shock of seeing a face right when she woke up had scared her clean out of her wits. "W-well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she blushed madly, but tried to act like she was mature enough to deal with this situation. Which obviously, she wasn't very good at.

Link opened his mouth to say how sorry he was, but closed it. He wasn't good at talking in the first place, but he looked down in embarrassment. He had no idea girls didn't like to looked at while they sleep…

"…You don't talk much… do you?" Zelda asked, seeming to calm down as she moved a little closer to the front of the bed, where she had knocked him over.

"….eh-hm.." Was the only sound Link could give in resonance.

"….You know what they say about people who don't talk much..?"

Link shook his head slowly.

"…hehe, they make great listeners." she smiled, seeing no ill intent in Link's eyes. "Have you… returned to play again? But I thought-"

Link quickly placed a finger over Zelda's lips after hearing the first sentence. He shook his head again and smiled. He looked around, and saw the hero's doll and quickly ran over and retrieved it. Holding it up, he tried to convey his feelings of wanting to play again.

"….Link…" Zelda looked at him fondly and couldn't help but make an even bigger smile on her face. "Okay! Let's have the hero travel to the evil wizard's lair! The dreaded, Cloud Castle!" she pointed to a pillow with ripple like designs on it. On the pillow, stood the puppet that was the wizard, a fake pig nose on his face and his hat missing.

The rest of the time, Link followed Zelda's instructions on moving the hero over 'mountains', the bed; 'rivers', a blue ribbon; 'forests', through a pot of flowers; and finally, to where the army had gathered for the last battle against the minions of the wizard and the wizard himself.

"Alright hero, this is it. But how will you scale the sky to the evil Wizard's Cloud Castle?" Zelda was manipulating the army in attacking little figurines of trolls and such. Link nodded and looked around, there had to be something. He noticed a bird plushie and suddenly had an idea…

The battle waged long and hard, the rough demons fought proudly for there master, as the solders fought for there land and queen. The mighty hero graced the scene, holding his sword and shield, he summoned the powers of the goddess, which blessed him with a magnificent mount.

"Hero! Look out!" The princess called from far across the land, reaching her hand out to point to the darkened crimson sky.

A terrifying but beautiful phoenix rose from the sky's shifting clouds, and zoomed at great speeds toward the hero. Her wings like fire, and her talons and beak shining like the setting sun, cried out a battle call and dashed toward the Cloud Castle. However, the wizard had foreseen this blessing and summoned forth with his dark powers a dragon, which he mounted and flew off to face the hero.

"You think you can defeat me?!" the Wizard shouted in an demented voice that thundered through the skies.

"HYEH!" Link kicked his phoenix's side to make it charge, which it reeled back and like a beam of fire dashed toward the dark dragon.

"Oh!" The young princess covered her mouth, for the dragon had let a dark beam of shadow power escape from it's evil core. The phoenix roared in pain, and began to fall to the ground. "Hero!" she quickly ran up the stairs of her large tower upon the castle, and threw her arms up into the air, "Goddess! Here my cry! Give me the power to assist my hero! Give me the power to pierce the dark dragon with light!"

From the skies, a bow departed, into the hands of the young princess. She pulled back the bow and behold, an arrow of light did stream from the space in between.

She let lose the arrow, and it striked the dragon down, plummeting to the ground. The hero slowly awoken from on top the phoenix, seeing it was slowly awakening from it's straight ward fall. it shook it's head and roared in vengeance.

From the earth, the dragon burst free from the rock that had fallen with it from the mountains that crumbled with it's fall. The phoenix seemed to spread it's wing, gathering the sacred powers of light and love from the people, as they all watched with terrified but hopeful eyes to the battle a foot.

The hero raised his sword, the phoenix screeched, flowing it's body into the sword. In mid air, the sky split from where are hero stood, a pillar of light flying around his body.

"W-what?! Impossible! Snort!" The pig faced wizard beheld the millions of strikes the hero dealt, flying with golden light wings and tore through the dragon's being. It faded like paper being ripped and dispersed into the shadows that it was. The wizard marveled at the power, but before he could even plead for his life and send any a word of his final seconds, the hero stabbed his being threw.

Thus, the battle was fought and won. The kingdom rejoiced, and the hero was deemed with his just rewards.

Link sighed, placing his doll down and wiping his brow.

"Hang on!" Zelda suddenly grabbed her princess doll and set the wizard's down. "It's not over yet! Keep going for a just a bit longer!"

"Eh?!"

However, unannounced to our hero, the princess had used up all her power to pray for the goddess's aid. In return for there assistance, she had fallen into a deep sleep…

Zelda quickly jumped onto her bed and threw the covers over her, holding her doll on her and beneath her hands, she closed her eyes as if she was under a spell.

"….eh..? Eh..EH?!" Link didn't know what to do now! His princess needed him, but oh, what to do! What to do!?

He looked around, and then peeked back at Zelda for help. She didn't move. He faced palmed and pouted. Letting his hand fall down his face, he walked over to her. Remembering some fairy tales, he blushed and leaned slightly in toward her.

"Psst, Link! There's a potion on the counter." Zelda said through closed eyes. "It's made of Lillies, fairy tears, and milk." Link immediately moved away, embarrassed at his folly and glad Zelda had not seen how close he was to her face…

He looked to the counter and saw that her maid had brought her some breakfast earlier. He noticed the glass of milk and sighed in relief, 'I should of known… a potion. It was my second guess…' he teased as he thought to himself. He took the glass and gave it to her. She drank it, and suddenly opened her eyes,

"My hero..! Wait! Where's your hero?"

Link jolted in spot and then dashed to pick up his doll. He smiled and held it up.

"Oh, Link… here ya go. A hero's just rewards~"

she clinked her wooden doll against the hero's face. Link blushed and shook his head to rid it quickly of the red, not wanting Zelda to see his reaction.

"That was so much fun, Link!" Zelda got up and started dancing around, "I've never had this much fun in my life! The phoenix was a nice touch by the way. I wouldn't have been able to think of that! Hehe!" she giggled and held out her hand to him, "Come on! I said we'd have a festival If you won, and you've won!" he smiled and took her hand.

Though he was awkward at formal dances, he finally started getting the hang of it and danced around with her for the remaining hour he had left with her. Then, he had to say goodbye and close the door. They embraced, and Zelda gave him the hero's doll.

"Link… please take this, as a sign of our friendship!" she happily handed it over.

At first, Link waved his arms in front of him, shaking his head. He didn't want to take such a precious piece of her story away from her, but she insisted saying, "After all! How will you play the hero if he's not with you?" she slyly said with a cheeky grin. "Now hurry, your Sempai should be back soon!" she rushed him out the door. "Bye, Link!~" she hugged him one last time from behind, and then shut her door.

Link blushed madly, but realized how inappropriate that was and pulled his hat down to try and hide his face. However, still blushing at how he was praised for his quick thinking in the heat of battle…

"….Boy, what have you done..?"

Link pulled his hat back, and looked around. To the side of him was his Commanding Knight, looking shocked and bewildered at him.

"You… you deliberately disobeyed orders!"

Link was horrified, it was only the second day at his new post! Would he never be allowed to see Zelda again?!

"Wait! Sir! Please!" Zelda burst from her room, swinging the door open and running in front of the knight. "Please, he's my only friend!"

"I'm sorry, your highness. But your father has given us strict rules to follow, and I nor Link, can disobey those orders. I now give an order myself, that Link is stationed in garden duty! You will help the maids out in the kitchen and prune the garden! Do you hear me solider?!" the Knight walked passed Zelda, not even daring to lay a hand on her, and grabbed Link by the tuff of his shirt's shoulder. "Come on, boy! The general will hear about this!"

"Wait! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Zelda ran after them, but something suddenly appeared at lightening speeds in front of her.

"I'm sorry, princess…"

"Impa! Impa, why?! Impa!"

"I'm truly sorry.."

Impa held her back, and Zelda cried her eyes out as she tried to move herself to follow after Link. Finally, she just wept in Impa's embrace, as Impa carried her back to her room.

(Ohh~ the plots almost here! Lol xD anyway, there is more. Maybe a few more chapters. MAYBE. Anyway, hope you liked it! ^^)


	3. A Noble Steed

A Noble Steed

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra(sorry I've been out of it for so long L I kinda have been preoccupied with a new show I'm watching, called Doctor Who. I'm in love with Clara! She's the perfect person for The Doctor! Anyway,… I kinda want to do a fan fiction about them too T-T but, I figured you all have waited long enough for this one, so here it is! The next chapter!)

Link scrubbed…. And scrubbed…. And scrubbed some more of the dirty old pots and pans of the kitchen. He sighed, placing another perfectly clean plate on a huge stack of them. Three more stacks to his already five bundles of kitchen items. He yawned and rubbed his face, training will start soon….

He got up, and went to do his next chore, but then he heard a clang of some kind and looked down to his feet. In a tizzy of panic, he quickly dropped to the ground and picked up his hero doll that Zelda had given him, begging the goddess's it wasn't scratched or broken.

Fine… it was just fine…

He sighed in relief. 'One of these days', he told himself, 'I'll really save you…'. He put the doll in his hat and walked outside, putting his green tunic on over his white undershirt. As he walked to the garden, the maid girls near the other side giggled and watched him as he cut the weeds and watered the flowers about the half enclosed area.

One girl was pushed out among them, and seemed to be pressured into doing something as she dusted off her dress, took a deep breath, and walked to the boy.

"Um… sir, you are a knight in training, are you not?" she asked, nervously but kindly.

"Oh!… em." Link looked behind his shoulder and then to her, nodding to a 'yes' to her question.

"Um…uh… is your name Tink?"

"…Ehh?"

"It's Link, Tonnai, Link!" a girl shouted from the small crowd of little maid girls that had gathered to watch the strange scene; most were supporting the young girl though.

"Oh!" the girl turned around, recognizing her error, and then looked back to Link, "I mean Link! ….sorry…" she whispered the last word and clinched her dress in embarrassment.

"Eh..? Haha." Link had a sweat drop down his face, but then kindly laughed to show he wasn't offended by her mistake. Scratching his head awkwardly, he nodded again to show he was who she was looking for.

"Oh good." the girl let out a uneasy sigh, letting all the tension she must of felt inside her out. "I don't have to hold my breath anymore, phew… anyway, The young princess has requested I give you this letter…. Though she insisted it was a… 'treasure map'…" the girl gave the questionable letter to Link, who eagerly took it.

Hearing it was from the princess, he ripped the letter open with speed and precise effort to get the message out as soon as possible. The girls looked a little spooked by his rushed attitude concerning the letter, but then giggled, probably thinking this was a love letter of some kind.

Tonnai ran back to her friends as Link read a riddle that didn't make any sense.

Red, green, and brown

Are all the colors that hang around.

In this happy place,

The wind blows at a steady pace.

Here you will find a key,

That will unlock a mystery!

Link looked up from the letter with a unamused face, 'Can't she just tell me where to go?', he thought to himself. Then he sighed happily and let out a smile, 'Still… this is kinda cute…'. he looked at the detailed scribbles on the paper, and the landmarks that were portrayed on them. It had been three weeks since he last saw Zelda, is this what she was doing that whole time..? A treasure hunt game?

He only had a short time before training started, so he felt the weight of time on his shoulders and quickly dashed to the first marked location that made any sense to him, the Goddesses statue.

As he ran up to the statue, not to far from the garden, he looked around almost out of breath. The statue portrayed the three goddesses, each twisting out of a single stone. the triforce's symbol was on the splitting spot where the goddesses emerged and went in different directions from eachother. 'Nothing red here..' he sighed in disappointment. But then, he thought about wind… the poem mentioned it. Where would one find wind…? 'Of course!'

"Hyah!"

Link jumped up in joy, and ran with excitement to the one thing he knew Zelda was infamous for around the castle. The tall apple tree….

The tall apple tree was infamous with the young princess, because it wouldn't be the first time she got stuck someplace dangerously high up. The tree was close to her balcony window, and so, when she was younger, adventurous, and a tad bit rebellious… she would grab some of her bed lining and make a rope. Being the clever girl she was, she would try and run away to see the outside world by climbing to the tree and eating or gathering apples for the voyage she would hope to make. The problem was, however, there wasn't much success in getting downdue to the fact she was so small. They called her 'The Purple Cat', because she would call for help while clinging to the tree like a kitten, and purple for the fact that she was a royal. however, outside the castle, the legend was that a thief had tried to steal the princess's apples, and when they unmasked him, it was a cat that could talk and ended up cleverly getting away. Strange, how legends are made and passed down, isn't it?

Link didn't have any time left, once he was at the tree, he noticed a small box on the ledge and a key on the ground. He grabbed the key first of all, and then tossed it lightly in his hand as he looked up to the tree, thinking of a way to get to that small chest... "hmmm… aw-ah!" he thought of something clever, why climb when you can knock it down? He took out his trusty sling-shot and picked up a rock.

THUNK!

CRRREEEK~

FLOSH, BONK-TONK-TONK

Yes! The rock hit it's target! The box slowly moved to the side, and then finally, fell down the tall tree and bounced on the ground a bit. Link hoped the item inside it wasn't fragile as he used the key to open the lock. Inside the box, he noticed another letter, and face palmed himself. How was he suppose to solve this mystery before training? The sad truth was… he couldn't, he would have to wait. And that, literally, killed him to wait.

Back near the front of the castle, the knights in training sparred and prepared for, what the knights called, 'False Combat' in that no one was really fighting to the death, but it was suppose to reenact a battle like scenario. Link sat on the side with his training sword and held the letter in his hands… he wanted to read it… but would have to wait till he was excused from training… good thing he finished his chores or he'd have to do those after too.

"Hey, Link!" a boy said, walking up and patting his back. "What'cha got there? A love letter?" he was about to take it when Link pulled it away from him and shook his head violently.

"What? It's not!? Aw man, that would have been so funny! Well then, what is it? Can I have a peek…?" he reached for the letter again. Link had to friendly glare at him for him to back down.

"Alright, alright. But how do you explain this then?" he pulled out the hero doll from his pocket.

Link gasped, and took off his hat and rummaged through it.

"It's not gonna be in there, friend. Haha! What's a guy like you doing with dolls anyway? I thought some girl gave it to ya with the love letter. She got the hat wrong though..." he examined the doll while Link looked to him and then blushed slightly to the side. "She got the color wrong and all…"

Link offered his hand to the boy, signaling he wanted the doll back.

"Alright, alright. Chill out, man. I was just curious is all…. I wasn't planning on keeping it or anything… besides, then all the guys would think that I'm the one playing with dolls! Haha!" the boy laughed as Link looked down embarrassed. He looked back at the doll and smiled, glad it didn't fall into the wrong hands, and adjusted the blue cap on it's head.

Then, finally, training ended.

"Awh! Link! You did fantastic today! As usually, you are the brightest student here. And usually the most honorable one too… what happened, sonny? Why'd you disobey orders all of the sudden?" Link's commanding general over the young recruits had pulled him to the side, knowing Link was a good boy who usually did everything in his power to be a good solider, so hearing this ill news surprised and worried the old man. Link started to truthfully explain about the princess and how he felt concerning her being copped up in her room all alone for half the day and how he was against it when suddenly a elite knight called his name.

"Link! Come here, boy." The knight called.

"Well, by Din's flame… that's the royal elite guard Austan. What does he want with you, boy? You didn't hurt the princess, now did ya?" the general said, more concerned now. Link shook his head, how could he even think of such a crime!? He got up and walked over to the knight, bowing and looking down respectfully.

"Eyes up, recruit." the knight said, allowing Link to look at him. "The scholars and I have been told to escort you to the king's hall, come with us."

Link's mouth dropped, the KING?!

As Link made his way into the large hall of the royal courts, he felt so inferior that he kept his hat slightly down over his eyes, holding it in place so the others wouldn't look at him. One of the scholars, a tall one with an almost equally tall hat scowled at him, as if hating his guts. He adjusted his glasses and kept his long rope's sleeves drape over his arms as he kept them together in front of him. The other scholars wore the same attire, but all were different shapes and sizes. Another one, fatter but with rosy cheeks and a kind smile happily looked to him with closed eyes and then winked at him. He had no idea if he was in trouble or if this was just a part of knight training. But then Elite Knight Austan stopped the parade of Scholars that had formed a ring around Link and looked back to him from over his shoulder. Link almost got the cape of his turn in his face and quickly shuffled back a bit to dodge it. "Don't be nervous boy, but you must present yourself in front of the king. You seem to have troubled him somehow."

Link's eyes grew wide,

'…. Zelda….'

Was it because of what he did? He didn't believe playing with a little girl would get him into this much trouble, but surprisingly… not a ounce of regret was in his being, nor his heart.

Link took a deep breath, and straightened his cap. He walked with strong steps and a warrior's face as he bowed before the King.

The king had a long white beard and a matching, but smaller, mustache. He was looking over a scroll with glasses, but then took them off and handed them along with the scroll to his assistant. "Boy… You are the knight known as Link, are you not?"

Link stood up straight, getting up from his kneeling and bowed slightly again.

"I see… the scholars here tell me that you've 'played' with my daughter. And now, she talks more of you than law." he sat up slightly in his throne, and Link's eyes searched the ground nervously, though in his mind, he was happy that Zelda had not forgotten him. But she didn't have to blab about their role play…

"…Hmm… what do you have to say for yourself boy?"

"Sir, if I may. The boy is silent. He doesn't usually speak." Austan approached the king in formal matters all the time, but he was given permission, as a loyal knight to the king, to address him at any and all times informally.

"Ah, my friend. I see… Boy, you must learn to speak up for yourself. I know my daughter's willful spirit… she might of ended up wrangling you into her silly fantasies without you having much of a choice. But know this,… my rules for my daughter are to protect her. A great prophesy has been told to me concerning her future, and I wish to change it. For this cause, I must keep her safely within boundries where I may always guard her. I know it seems cruel boy, and if by chance you willing disobeyed me and your ranking officials because you thought it was so, I'm afraid it is only the love of a father that pushes me to enforce such things. I know you don't understand that boy, but perhaps, if Farore smiles on you, you will one day." The king spoke kindly to Link, not a ounce of hate or malice in his voice. Only one of long suffering over this matter, and Link could hear it in his voice how he wished it was different.

"….My….King…"

"Hmm..? Austan, you said this boy was mute."

"No, my king. I said he doesn't speak much… in fact.. This is the first time I've heard his voice…"

"…I know you… love your daughter… very much. But… is it really right for her,… safe for her,… to be alone?"

Some of the scholars muttered in protest at Link's words, other looked confused on what to believe, but the fat, old scholar smiled. Seeming to be delighted by his words.

"…Hmm… you wish to be her friend, don't you, me boy?" the king placed his hands together, contemplating the matter.

"…..Yes…."

The royal guard, Austan, walked swiftly up to the boy, and lowered himself down to his level, "Boy, you speak to boldy. I suggest you-"

"Austan, let the boy speak. If this is indeed his first words upon this land, then please… do not rob him of his right."

Austan looked up to his king, and then the boy, and nodded as he looked down in respect. As he walked away, Link dared to look up at the king,

"What is the prophesy..?"

"That boy… is personal to me. I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"then… what is the danger?"

"Again boy.. I cannot say something so important to such a young man as yourself. I'm afraid I must ask you, as a father and as your king, to refrain from befriending my daughter. That is an order. It is better for her to trust in herself and me, then to trust this world."

"B-…But!"

Link clutched the letter in his hand, and hid it up his sleeve. Sensing that it might be taken away if someone knew it was from Zelda…

"Sire, if I may be so bold…" the fact old scholar walked forward, the other scholars were appalled or looked incredibly surprised by his behavior of speaking up all of a sudden.

"She has seemed to become… more lively since meeting the boy." he placed his hands on Link's shoulder, showing he was a friend and trying to defend Link's opinion. "I think it could be a healthy thing for her. At least, let her have him as her playmate. Someone to talk to and confine to. She'll always have you of course, my lord. But even you had childhood company, did you not?" the fat scholar pointed to Austan, and then moved his hand to the empty throne next to the king.

"You speak to bodly, Capaa!" the king arose from his throne, and Link, being only a child, stepped back and against Capaa, frightened of the king's anger.

"…..Forgive me, my king. I understand your concerns… but this can't possibly be the one of legend. Nor could danger be behind this young boy's heels. I'm sure the fable the sage told you is far into the future. Please… let the girl have a friend." Capaa patted the boy's shoulder, trying to reassure him it would all be alright.

"…." the King sighed and sat back down, placing a hand in his face and circling his fingers to rub his eyes. "….I can't say I can allow it, Capaa. You are strong in your teaching and magic professions. But what do you know of the dark danger of old? How am I to be certain I can trust any boy? When I know that one of them will lead my daughter into danger?"

"My King…."

"Capaa, take the boy back. There is nothing more to say."

"But as a father, sir, you must know that this is wrong. I must protest! For the girl's sake-"

"It is because of the girl's sake that I stand firmly on my resolve! Austan, take the boy and the scholars out of here! I have work to do…" the king's voice grew in hostility and for the first time Link saw the true frightening power of royalty. The king waved his assistant back and took the glasses and the scroll and began to be as he once was when they had first arrived. Scholar Capaa looked down and sighed, patting the boy again and then ruffling his hair he smiled and walked Link out.

"It's alright, dear boy. I believe that for now though.. It is best to stay away from young Zelda. But-!" the scholar smiled and bent down to Link's level, holding a finger up to him. "Hehe, I believe you two are destined to be friends! Yes? Well, then. I shall try and reason with the king… some other time…" he got up and rubbed his hands together. "Whelp, I must find my next lesson to teach the young princess, I think I shall borrow a book or two on…. Legends….yes…" he walked by Link and seemed to be talking to himself now.

Link sighed and looked forward again. Then pulled out the letter with the new poem in it.

Trotting around the garden fields

I so do wish you knew how it feels.

To royalty a knight kneels,

But a partner he does need!

A little gift to you,

Come and find me, Link!

For I promise you a steed!

Out in the garden, Link looked around, but there was nothing there.

Then,…. He heard something and gasped as he turned around.

Clippity-clop

clippity-clop

NEEEighhhh…

Buuphrrr…

"Link!"

Zelda waved on top of a beautiful orange pony. The sun was setting, and directly behind them as Zelda giggled and called him over to her side.

"I know Knights can't own there own horses till they've reached a certain rank, but I figured I'd just give you her to look forward too. Hehe, do you like her? The ranch girl said her name was, Epona. She even comes with her own song too!"

Link couldn't believe his eyes, she got him a horse! a breathing, living horse! He ran with little boy's glee as he first hugged Zelda's waist on the horse and then petted the horse's face.

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes." she smiled. "She's yours so, come on then!" she moved up for him to ride, and patted the horses back.

He excitedly started to lift himself up, until the king's words echoed in his mind…. He slowly stepped back down on the ground.

"…Link…? What's wrong? Don't you like her?" Zelda asked, smiling again. "You know, I've been waiting till Impa and the guards left me alone to find you. I just couldn't wait to see you again! I really wanted to give you this too!" she handed him something, and he slowly took that too.

"It's a green uniform and matching cap for your hero doll! Don't tell me you lost him…" she glared at him slightly, but he shook his head sorrowfully, stating he still had it but not looking back up at her. She smiled, "Good! Then get on! I want you to feel the thrill of riding your first horse with me! Hehehe!"

Link… slowly moved one foot back.

"…Link…?" Zelda looked back at him, and then moved Epona to face him. Her smile quickly vanished, as she knew then that something was off with him. "W-what…. What's wrong..?"

Link tried to convince himself it was the right thing to do…

"…Li-link? What are you doing?"

"…..Good….bye… princess…" he dropped the green doll outfit and ran. Ran with the speed he never knew he had, and knew in his soul, that he was breaking her heart.

But what angered him most…. Was that he was doing it for a reason he did not believe.


	4. You the Thunder, And I the Lightning

You Are the Thunder,

And I Am the Lightning.

By: Cutegirlmayra (I know right? Cool, title bro. Anyway, I've been so LAZY lately that I've seemed dead and gone. But I want all of you to know that each time I read a comment, or see that someone's viewed my work, it makes me so unconditionally happy. I want to try and finish this chapter and hopefully show you all that I'm trying to improve my writing so I can give you the experience you deserve. It's mostly a thank you, today. A thank you for sticking with me ;J other than that, the final chapter's next. So enjoy this one before that :) )

"And he just… left! Like that, Cappa! It was horrible!" Zelda fell on her long extended chair that also served as a couch at times. "I mean.. I bought him a horse! How else does he expect me to show how much I-"

"Young princess, now, settle down. Haha!" Cappa, who was at his desk, apparently attempting to teach the girl something, waved his arms down to try and calm her. Getting up, he walked over to the small library section of the small office room. "I know your fond of the boy, but he was kinda spooked by your father's presence. Not to mention, even through his bravery at speaking before the king, he is a knight in-training. If he wishes to become a full fledged knight, then he must obey the king's every command. And you know your father's only doing this because he loves you. I know it's strict… but he is just.. Misguided is all." Cappa was rummaging through the shelves, searching for something apparently.

"I know, Cappa… I know.." Zelda solemnly, lifted her head. "It's just.. Ever since mom died he's tried to take on the kingdom and raising me on his own… and for that I've tried to be a good girl, honest I have! But some of his rules are just… well, there plain cruel. Why am I to not have a friend, Cappa? Mother and Father were friends before… weren't they?" she looked to Cappa, whose cheery face grew sad with pity.

"Y..yes.. But that may be why he's worried as well.." Cappa muttered. "Ah-ha! Here it is! The Legend.. Of… ehem.. Zelda." he got the book, and smiled when he mentioned Zelda's name.

"Of me?" Zelda grew enchanted, dashing over to her favorite scholar. "What is it about?"

"Well, your great ancestors of course." Cappa cheerfully led her over to her work study area, where she sat down obediently as he placed the book on a pedestal for her. "This.. Is why your father fears for you, and keeps you locked up so tightly in his household. Look, look, look! But dare me say,…" he spoke excitedly, before the end where his voice grew grave. "Don't tell your father I let you read this book." Zelda looked to him fearfully, before he smiled and she giggled.

"I won't. How could I ever betray you, Cappa?" Zelda hugged him and kissed his cheek, then began to read through the book's first page of contents.

"Haha, well, I know you, Zelda. Your loyal, kind, and extremely easy to teach. And at times, you puzzle, and might I say scare, the other scholars with your infinite wisdom that is, to say the least, quite unexpected for a girl your age." Cappa praised, but Zelda just looked up and smiled sweetly to him, and then continued to indulge herself in reading. "Yes… well.. I do hope that-" Cappa began to walk to the window, holding his robe's long scarf around his big waist as he walked bristly over. "That showing you your father's grief and worry… will somehow save him in the end. I fear that great evil may return, as the prophesy so suggest… but maybe.. This boy could be a ray of light in your life. A spark of some kind… to lead you away from that destiny. And who knows-" he looked out the window, smiling at seeing Link battling in the training ring. "Maybe your not the new Zelda of legend… maybe your just Zelda… and maybe, just maybe-" he held up his pointer finger, waving it in Link's direction and turning to wave it towards Zelda's, "He's not the hero of old reborn…. Zelda? Are you listening to me?"

"….Hmm?"

"…Oh… never mind."

Cappa smiled, flopping his arms up and then down, showing he had given up. The girl was so consumed by the story, she didn't hear a thing he had spoken. Tuning out all things around her, Zelda became slowly more and more convinced, that her role playing was one day going to happen…. For real.

Link dodged a hit, and another. He usually loved play-fighting, but today was different. It had been just torture these last few days, haven't seen Zelda and trying to avoid her. As he fought, he zoned out, seeing Zelda's blonde hair moving gently in the breeze coming from her bedroom window, hearing her voice call his name, re-correcting him on something he had done wrong in the role play, and then having her giggle on that beautiful stallion.

"Link! Keep your eyes on his sword! Where's your head boy?! Attack! Your just… dodging!" his official called out to him, seeming to be furious with the fact that he wasn't paying attention at all to him. "Linnkkkk!" he yelled, yet again. He acted like a sport coach getting fed up with his star player not reacting properly. "Boy, are you deaf!?"

"…ah!" Link threw himself back into reality as a boy lunged from above to strike him, having his sword fall upon him. Link quickly rolled to the side, and spun to effectively strike him on the back, "HYAH!".

"That's a boy! There he is! Go get'em!" the official knight overseer called. "That boy's something else. It's like… it's like fighting was embitted in his blood."

"Or in his memory.." a stranger appeared behind the woman, dressed in a long black hooded cape, and having warrior women standing behind her. Each with the look of a Gerudos and having long but curved swords to the side of them.

"Ah! Ma'am! This is the knight's training grounds, who are you?"

"Oh… just a visitor to the king. I'm here to show him my son." a small boy moved in front of the woman, as she placed a hand on him.

"A Gerudo…boy?"

"Yes. He's to show the thriving linage of my people, and hopefully, a future king as well…." she moved her hooded face down to the boy, and the boy looked up to her smiling, something wicked in his eyes.

"R-right… of course. I hear only in hundred, or thousand years, does the Gerudo clan ever have a man child… hello, your highness." the official bowed.

Link, at a distance, looked to see what the commotion was about. Seeing the Gerudo boy, a instinctual spark flared in his bosom. He clutched his chest, not sure what it was, but the Gerudo boy looked to him with a horrifying grin. A sweat drop dripped down the side of Link's face.

"Ganon… would you like to spare before you meet the king?" The woman asked, taking her hand off the boy's shoulder.

"This king…" the boy smugly said, folding his arms as the knight official looked rather creeped out by his words.

"Yes… I think I rather would." he walked over and picked up a wooden sword. "You! The one with yellow hair!" the boy called, pointing the sword to Link.

"Face me!"

"Eh..?"

The boys around them gathered, dropping their training to form around the battle ring to watch.

"What..? Afraid of me, boy?" Ganon began to circle Link, but Link knew from training to follow the circle, and so he did so, both of them keeping fair distance from each other.

'Why do I feel… like I need to protect something?' Link thought to himself. His face turning serious, but confused as well. He bent his eyebrows down sufficiently, though they twitched in uncertainty.

"Hmm? Zelda! Come see this! Immediately! As in now!" Cappa saw the two circling, and the large group forming around them from the window. He quickly, without a moment's thought, pulled Zelda away from the book, which she was half way done with anyhow, and started dragging her to the window, where he opened it for her to look out from.

"B-but! I'm almost done with the page!"

"Not now, Child! Look!"

Zelda gasped, "It's Link! But… whose he fighting?"

"I know not… I've never seen his face before… if I weren't so mistaken… I'd say he looks Gerudo… by his skin color and all, but that's…. impossible.." suddenly, the man's face turned to sheer horror as he raced away and swung open the door.

"Wait! Cappa! Where are you going? What about Link?" Zelda turned around, but double looked back to still keep her eyes on the impeding battle at foot.

"No time to explain! I must warn your father! The king!" Cappa hollered from the hall.

Zelda looked worried, as she placed both her hands on the window sill, her heart seemed to skip a beat and stink all at the same time. "Link… be careful." she whispered, as something inside her began to stir. A worry.. Or a fear, prephaps… something much more..

Love?

The boy lunged at Link, aiming to spike him through, or in this case, just jab him in the stomached. Link skillfully dodged, rolling to the side and quickly getting back on his feet. The boy was relentless though, his style of fighting was different from the land of Hyrule, and Link had to keep jumping back, or to the side to dodge him and learn his moves.

"What's wrong, boy!? Afraid? Losing hope?" the boy laughed maniacally, swishing the wooden sword around.

"Grr.." Link thought he could see an opening, and so he went to seize it, but as he lunged for his side, Ganon quickly spun the sword back, now holding backwards in his hand, and turned his head to smile that same wicked grin back to Link.

"Ah-ah…ah.." he shook his head, and then pushed Link to the ground.

The people gasped, was Link, one of the top students at the academy of knighthood, being bested by this young prince?

Link, rushing to scoot back and away from the boy's feet, which were quickly stomping down, trying to pin him and keep him on his back. "Come on, is this what Hyrule and it's Godesses have to defend itself? Bahahaha!" the boy threw back his head and laughed. "Your nothing more than a cowardly, fool!"

Link, gripping his wooden sword, closed his eyes for a moment. Something… something was trying to reach him from within himself. He opened his eyes, and swung his body around, like a windmill with his feet, he tripped the Gurudo boy, and got back on his feet.

The whole audience lost their breath for a moment, never had they seen a battle move like that, before. But my, what a perfect come back, counter attack!

Not only did Link just switch positions flawlessly, but now he was the one pinning the boy down.

"….surrender." Link spoke out to the boy, breathing for air as he had placed the tip of his wooden sword at the boy's chest, just below his neck. The boy slowly moved his other hand up, as if begging for mercy.

"…You can do it, Link! Whoo-hoo!"

"Eh..?"

Link turned around, ever so slightly with his head, to see Zelda flinging her arms around, and jumping for joy. "Yes!" she said, taking a handkerchief and throwing it out the window. Then doing a small dance and putting her arms behind her head and flinging them up again. "You did it!" she cried out, cutely. Giggling in excitement for him, and then pushing her hair down with her hands. "I knew you would!"

Link's smile could never be described, nor written. He only felt a moment of praise from Zelda, but it's effects gave him strength like he never knew he could possess.

At the moment of distraction, Ganon gripped his sword and reversed it in his hand, back to how a sword should be held, and was about to swing.

Before he could hit though, the main official grabbed the wooden sword before it could swing and hit at Link's face. Link looked back with a shocked expression and stepped back.

"What… are you doing!?" the boy called out, angry at the Hyrulian.

"The battle's over. You have lost." he stated, and quickly, but forcefully, jerked the sword out of the boy's hands.

The Gerudo women rushed to the young prince's side, though he tried to shove and move them, demanding to finish his fight.

"Excuse the young prince. He is not used to …. Defeat." The queen, it seemed, took off her hood, and looked to Link. "…That boy.. Has an ancient fire in his eyes. He should be forewarned… my son doesn't stay down for long."

Link moved behind his official, and looked down respectfully, avoiding her piercing and foreign eyes. He looked back to the window, where Zelda had her mouth covered by her hands, she must of felt horrible for almost having hurt Link by distracting him.

Link smiled kindly to her though, seeing her so happy for him… his heart seemed to be creating it's own symphony.

"My lady,-" The king finally made his way outside, Cappa being held back a ways away by the other scholars, all seeming to be angry and hating of him.

"My king-wait! Wait! Listen to me!" he shouted from them, but they pulled him back inside. "My kinggg!"

"I have heard word of your arrival, come in. I have a special feast prepared for you in your honor." he gestured her to follow him. Austan also, ushered her warriors to follow beside him.

The queen smiled, and took her boy's hand, who was still having a bit of a tantrum, and moved him to her side. "That would be… lovely." she looked once more at Link… and then walked on with the king.

Later that night, Cappa had been cast out of the castle, as the reason was he had gone mad with fore-telling events that were simply stories of the old times. Zelda, now had to attend the feast with the Gerudo boy, who she avoided as she stayed close to Impa's side. Mourning the lost of her dear teacher, and having seen the storm clouds roll in, she begged for Impa to stay with her tonight, as they made they're way to her room.

"My princess, you know I must stay on guard duty." Impa replied, and with a frown picked the girl up and into her bed.

"But Impa, the storm! It's so loud! I-" as Impa tucked her in bed, Zelda reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm frightened." she admitted, hating to have to admit her weakness.

"My princess, you must be silent now. Here." Impa took out her ocarina. "This was your mother's, am I correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then.. If you would have me. I shall play your lullaby."

"But even my mother's lullaby won't drown out the rain… nor the lightening flash.. Or the thunders-"

KA-BOOM! Da-doom…

Zelda hid her head under her covers, shaking in fright.

"My princess,-" Impa tried to bring her out.

"Enough! Leave me! You do no good to serve me! You or my father! Cappa and Link were the only people who ever, ever cared about me!" Zelda cried, having no one to turn to anymore….except…

"….I'm sorry, princess.. I know your upset. I shall leave now." Impa, seeing as the princess was distressed, and seeing as nothing she could say would do any help, placed the ocarina by her bed, and began to leave. "….I hear the boy you speak of… is sleeping in the kitchen tonight. Next to the storage room, I believe." With that final word, Impa closed the door.

Zelda's head twitched, and slowly removed the covers off of her. The lightening flashed and the thunder roared again, and she quickly jumped out of bed and ducked. When the noise was gone, and the rain continued to splatter against her window, she quickly took the courage to grab the ocarina and sit by her bed side.

Crying, she tried to play the melody, feeling as she may only be able to comfort herself, but it was no use. She couldn't gather enough air to blow into the instrument. And so… she made a run for it.

Opening the door, she tried to have it creek as less as possible. The guard there was still a young boy, and she took a deep breath. "…Psst…. PSST!"

The boy, seeming to be scared, turned around and looked wide-eyed at the princess.

"I think I hear something in the other room.." she shifted her eyes to the room next to her. "I think it's assassins!" she cried out silently. "check for me?" she gave him an innocent look as he gulped and walked toward the other room.

Having distracted him, she quickly closed the door, knowing he wasn't allowed to go in, and dashed toward the kitchen's stairs and silently stepped down them toward the storage units.

Link was silently reading the book Cappa had secretly lent him. Something called, 'The Legend of Zelda.' Which intrigued him greatly. Seeing as the title was… well, you know. As he read, he heard something creep outside his door. Fearing it to be mice, he quickly took his sling-shot, ready just in case. As kitchen duty suggested, he was also going to be tasked with pest control if the cooks ever found out there were mice in the kitchen. The candle flickered slightly as Link got out of his bed, and walked slowly, and very stealthily, toward the door. The sound grew louder, and Link squished his lips together, getting prepared for the surprise attack. Growing more serious, he placed his back on the door, and then opened it wide, holding the sling-shot out toward the ground. It was dark, and so the moment he heard something, he shot!

"Ah! What was that!?"

"….Ze…Ze-ehh!?"

Link immediately dropped the sling-shot after recognizing the voice. Hurrying over to her, he ushered her in his small, and temporary living quarters as he picked the sling-shot up and closed the door. Breathing heavily after realizing he could of shot the princess's toes, he rushed to check her ankles, making sure she wasn't injured.

"L-l-link!? Is that you? What- oh, Link! My feet are fine! I jumped back before your .. Uh.. Ammo could hit me." Zelda assured him, and Link let a sigh of relief out. But when he realized how highly inappropriate it was for him to be, not just looking, but touching Zelda's ankles were, he quickly jumped back and stood up straight. Zelda was back in her light pink night-gown, and her cheeks were a little flushed too, making Link wonder if his cheeks were the same color right now too.

"Hehe… it's good to know you still care.. After leaving me with poor, rejected Epona. I swear, how could you do that?! I know from Cappa that my father spoke to you but-"

KA-BOOM-KA-ka…!

"EKKK!" Zelda rushed toward Link, making him freak out. Grabbing on to him, he almost lost balance, and so he had to turn his body and land on the stiff bed of his to avoid falling over.

"..Ah… You.. Your scared of… thunder?" he asked, having Zelda gasp at hearing his voice.

"So…so you do talk… Cappa said you did but…"

KA-BOOM-Da-doom!

"HEEEELPPP!"

Zelda dashed back into Link's embrace, making his whole face blow up in red like Death Mt.

"It's…It's okay!" Link finally got the words out, after being so lost in this surreal moment. "I.. I got you." he slowly moved up, Zelda tearing up in his chest, gripping his white under shirt as tears began to form more prominently.

"..You… you left me… you ran from me. What hero does that? What hero leaves the princess to fend for herself.." she looked up at him, her face just below his chin. "Why would you abandon me!?"

KA-BOOM-DA-BOOM-doom…!

A moment went by where the two just stared at each other, Zelda looked down and moved slightly more away from him. Link, backing up to the back of the wall, didn't respond, but looked away and down also. The thunder roared and Zelda twitched often, lightening from the kitchen windows only shown slightly underneath the door and it's frame, but it was still enough to out shine the candle on it's small night stand. The kitchen windows with there wooden shutters slamming and cracking as the wind tried to break through them. Zelda noticed the book and slowly picked it up.. Rubbing her eyes, she chuckled.

"Your reading this too..? Heh.. Cappa thought I might be the next Zelda of Legend…but.." she sniffed, and moved her arm over her eyes again, "I know I'm to weak to ever be like my ancestors. I would fail them, I would bring them dishonor."

Link looked up to Zelda, and then took off his hat, which he hadn't really realized was still on. Sometimes, he would keep it on even at night, not realizing till the morning that he had slept in it and given it more wrinkles for his higher ranked officials to scold him about. Inside it, he pulled out the hero's doll, and placed it on the book.

"…He would… never abandon you… he would tell you how sweet.. And how endearing you are." Link began, not daring to look up at Zelda, although, she had to look up to see him. ""You've endured so much," he'd say, "You're the strongest woman I've ever known, and the prettiest. You've done everything to save your people, and I sure everyone, even your ancestors, are proud of you for that."" Zelda gripped the hero's doll, which still had Link's hand on it. His eyes slightly widened, as he dared to look up at Zelda. "…He'll be lucky… heh.. Cause he'd have the power to save you…" he looked to the side, again. And then back to Zelda, this time more serious as he cupped her cheek in his hand, making her look at him with wide-eye wonder and comfort. "…Something… I wish I could do.. Right now…"

"L..Link…"

KA-BOOM-KA-DOOM-BOOM!

"Then… save me. Save me right, now!"

"H-huh?"

"Hold me. I'm scared."

"B-but…"

KA-BOOM!

-FLASH-

"Link..!"

Link embraced her as the thunder rolled on, but slowly began to pass by. That night, they read the book together, all the while, Link and Zelda never let go of the hero's doll. Instead, Link did everything possible to make Zelda laugh, and not think of the storm. In fact, to Zelda, it wasn't even there anymore. Before Zelda fell asleep, Link sat on the floor, because he was letting her take the bed, and played the song Zelda had just taught him. But he had revised it slightly, making it his own, and he called it, 'Zelda's Lullaby'.

The next day, Zelda tried to sneak back into her room. However, she found her father and some of the guard there, petrified. "F-father?"

Her father had tears in his eyes, until he looked to Zelda, and his face brightened slightly, "Z-Zelda! My child! Your alright!" he dashed to her, embracing her and holding her with his whole being. "Zelda…" he cried, something the king would never do in public.

Impa came rushing to his side as well, "Princess, I'm gald your safe."

"Em..ehfh- Impa!" Zelda wiggled her mouth out of her father's shoulder, who wasn't seeming to let up on holding her so tightly. "What's wrong? What has happened?"

"Assassins came in the night, they ransacked your room, seeming to be looking for… something." Impa said the last word gravely, as suddenly the king joined in.

"They were looking for you…"

"Your highness, we don't know that-"

"But it's true! The prophesy is coming. I won't have them take her from me! Not my little girl… not you.." he cupped Zelda's face, but she was worried. She had read the whole book with Link, and if she was the chosen princess, then she knew what her father was going to do, even if it was for love, was wrong.

"Father! I know you love me, that I'm your whole world and that I'm your whole world! And I know you made a promise to mother… but now's the time to act! We must prepare! We must find the Hero of Time! He's the only one that can-"

"W-what..?"

The king's face grew grave. "Who told you of him?"

"…C-…I learned it from a book!" Zelda remembered what Cappa had told her, and didn't dare let his name escape her lips.

"A book… Quick, I want this castle to become the safest place in all of Hyrule. No one, is to enter without being thoroughly searched, and lastly,…. discard the boy, known as Link."

"W-what..?! Father, no!"

"It's for your good, Zelda. From now on.. I shall be the only one you rely on. Not this, Hero… of time!"

That day, Zelda ran to Link, escaping her guards, and saw him packing up his things. "Ah..! Ze-Zelda…" Link turned around, his face filled with sorrow.

"L-link… they can't do this.. They can't take you away from me! Link!" she dashed into his embrace, the only place that felt safe to her anymore.

"Zelda… I know you want… to believe that… I'm the-"

"You are! You are the Hero!"

Link let a quiet chuckle out, "…No… I'm not." he pulled her away from him. "But when he comes… Zelda… which we both know he will…"

Zelda looked down, not wanting to hear this from him. She began to cry again, and Link brought her face up to his, wiping the tears away with his gloves. "I promise you, he will be… better than any hero in your, or our, role plays." he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No… Link.. Please.. Please… don't leave me again.." Zelda gripped his green tunic, but Link just looked to her, and then his face was in shadows. He pulled out his hero doll, and gave it to her.

"To remember me by… I promise… he will come… he will come." he brought her head into his chest, and cried.

"H-here…" Zelda said through sniffles and a tear-stricken face. She handed him her princess doll.

"W-what..?"

"To.. Remember me by." she looked up and tried her best to smile. "Just…" she sniffed, "if you aren't the hero… become him."

Link took a step back, surprised by her words.

"Come and save me. I know you can… and only you can. You're the only person I can trust enough to save Hyrule and… and myself."

Link… not sure if he could really let Zelda go, living her life in her father's loving prison, not allowed to see the break of day in her father's fear that someone may shoot an arrow through it to her.

"…Promise me..?" Zelda looked up, but the royal guards suddenly rushed in, along with Impa…

"Princess…" she looked at her sadly, as if not even wanting to utter these words to her, seeing her face. "…kindly remove yourself from him. Your father wishes you to be at his side at all times. For your … safety…"

"Impa.. No.. not you too… please. Why doesn't anyone listen to me!?"

"…Zelda…" Link pushed her slightly away from him.

"No! No! I won't leave you!" she clung to him, and that's when the men took her and forced her away from him. "NOO!"

"Let's go, boy!" a man shoved Link, pushing him out towards the door.

"LINK!"

"Princess, this isn't the end." Impa took her and held her back, holding her as she tried everything to break free. "This is only the beginning…"

Zelda reached an arm out to Link, and then looked to Impa, remembering something, "At least… at least let him keep her."

"Her?"

As Link was given his things, his general looked to him with such sorrow and grief that Link didn't know if he was sad at losing his potentially greatest pupil or someone he revered as a friend or son. But Link knew it didn't matter, he was still sad to see him go, and that's all he wanted.

"Link.." his friend, coming up and giving him a goodbye hug too, "I won't forget ya, buddy! Nor will my arm! Ahah!" his friend whined up his arm, which Link had struck at many times during combat practice, since that was his friend's ultimate weakness that he never seemed to be able to protect.

"Em…" Link nodded, not sure he could speak right now. His heart was broken, and he knew after this… he may never see Zelda again.

"Link!"

Neeighh… bruurrr…

Epona came dashing out, having Zelda riding her out. The people gasped, especially the stingy scholars. "Take her! As a goodbye present from me." royally spoke Zelda, as she tried her best to not cry or grab Link and dash out of the castle. She got off, and took Epona's reins, smacking in them into his hands.

Zelda froze though, when Link grabbed her hand that had just given him Epona's reins.

"Zelda…"

He whispered this directly in her ear, and her sensitive elf hearing made her blush at how well she could pick up how loving he sounded right now.

"….I… promise."

With that, Link jumped on Epona, a for a moment, from below his silhouetted form, Zelda swore she saw a picture of the Hero of Time from, 'The Legend of Zelda' book they had read together. "….Link…" she repeated the name, "The Heroes name… it never mentions it but..-"

Link rode off, as the students all gasped, repeating, "She gave him a horse!? A HORSE?!"

As he rode off outside the castle gates, Zelda placed her hand on her heart, realizing..

"His name… means to connect… both worlds, people, Gods, hearts, and… and peace." she smiled.

"Please be the hero….Link."


	5. Legends of Role Play

Legends of Role Playing

By: Cutegirlmayra1(Okay! Here it is! The end! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I've been REALLY lazy with spell checking… but I think this ones okay..? We'll see XD enjoy the last chapter! And please remember to read my other stories, if you liked this one, too! :D )

It had been many years since the knight boy in training had role played with the young princess. But now was not the time to dwell on the past…..

A royal princess was now trapped within a dark and evil castle, as a wicked man by the name of Ganondorf unleashed his sorcery upon the land of Hyrule. In desperate greed for the Triforce, he imprisoned the young woman in a room with only a small, shattered window to look out of and see her beloved kingdom drowning in ruin at his hands. With the Triforce of Wisdom still present on her hand, she knew from an old story book that it could guide the chosen hero to her and save this blessed land from certain doom.

In the side of the room, there was a single, hand-drawn picture, of a young boy with a doll in his hands, looking to the right where a young girl was, with her doll in hand, and a marvelous world of make believe behind them. The now grown princess paced the room, her trail on her gown moved gracefully behind her, as she dared not glance toward the small window, and see her people suffering. The sky was black, the clouds never left, and the land was bare and desolate. All she could do was grasp a hero doll in her long, delicate hands, and hold it close to her, directly below her neck. She leaned her head down and lightly held the back of the doll's head to her lips, mouthing these words….

"…Please…Please save us…"

She heard a loud and boisterous laugh from behind the door, and quickly turned around, shocked as her hair whipped with her head.

"There shall be no hero, doom Princess! I, Lord Ganondorf, shall rule this land with the ultimate power! And even if your hero comes…" Zelda could hear him whip back his head and let another horrid laugh out of his deep throat. "I shall kill him, taking the Triforce of courage, and any hope you ever had at defending- no, at defeating me! Haha!"

Princess Zelda looked away, hearing his footsteps slowly fade. She couldn't take it anymore; at last, she fell to her knees, crying softly. "I am but a weak child!" she scolded and belittled herself. "I am not fit to be the princess of destiny… Oh, Link… perhaps.. you were not meant to be the hero either…"

Just then, a monster screamed from the hall, sounding as if he was disappearing, as another then cried out its last sound. Zelda turned around, frightened. Still just barely crying, Zelda breathed heavily, but quietly. Not knowing if this was just a trick by The Dark Lord Ganondorf to make her feel hope or finally stop delaying the inevitable and slay her for her Triforce of Wisdom. He seemed more the patient type; after all, waiting so many years before taking over Hyrule, but this didn't seem like something he would pull on her…

Hearing footsteps, she was to paralyzed by her own thoughts of 'What if..' that she didn't move even the tiniest bit. Even when the door knob jobbled and seemed to be unlocking, she never made a sound, she just sat there, wide eyed. Then it began to squeak and creak itself open, slowly letting light from the outside flames from torches on the hall light a rectangle to her very face, she didn't move. More tears, as her eyes looked up to her savior's face.

"…Link?"

"…"

"It is you… isn't it?"

"... Zelda… what has he done to you?"

"Link…Link!"

Zelda quickly reached out to him, as he quickly ran in. Kneeling beside her, checking to make sure she wasn't injured, he didn't even notice her trying to embrace him. "I can't believe… you're…" she tried to touch his face.

"Zeld- I mean, Princess, we must get you out of here." Link spoke, his voice had changed from his small, shy boy demeanor to a now full grown man. His shoulder's broad, his body muscular, but his voice was still loving and calm, just how Zelda remembered him to be.

"You are the hero… I knew it… I-"she showed him the doll, which she had kept ever since she was a child and the day that he had left the castle grounds…

Looking it over, Link lightly touched the side of it, grazing Zelda's fingers gently. Through the shadows, Zelda could see him smiling, as he suddenly reached behind him, and looking back at her, showed her the doll of the princess that they used to play with.

"Y…you kept yours as well?" Zelda looked up, her voice full of surprised wonder and joy.

"Emm." He nodded, smiling back to her fondly. Then, without another word, seeing as she was alright and still keeping the habit of not talking to much, he picked Zelda up bridal style, and began to run.

"What about Ganondorf? You must defeat him!" Zelda said, as they ran down the halls, as quick as Link possibly could.

"You're my top priority right now." Link spoke quickly, but with a warrior's tone. Having quick steps down the stairs, he quickly looked back and forth to the new area they had entered, making sure no more monsters were around.

"He'll feel the absence of the Triforce, Link. If you run now, he'll catch us both!" Zelda warned, placing her hand on his chest, causing him to look at her.

"….Very well, Your Highness." Link obeyed, and then took off. Hiding behind some barrels, he looked around, seeing a mobian coming his way, he frowned. Placing Zelda behind the barrels, he helped her get her long dress ends to her, and out of sight. "Stay hidden, I'll come back for you." He instructed. "Whatever happens…" he looked up at her, but saw how her face was strong, but staring at him longingly… "…." He cupped her cheek and smiled, charmingly, "This isn't a Role play, Princess. Please remember that." He teased and barrel rolled out, surprising the mobian monster as its face looked surprised, but then swung a club down angrily at Link.

"Link!" Zelda shouted in worry, holding a barrel and staying low, as she was told. Link dodged to the left, pulling out the master sword, it only took him some quick aimed slashes before the mobian became nothing more than dark ash.

"Hyah!... phew.." Link looked back to Zelda, "I'll be alright, stay safe." He turned his back, pulling out his shield; he looked ready to meet Ganon.

"… I believed in you as a child, Link. And even now, I still believe in you…" Whispered Zelda quietly as she peeked her head out to see him. Though he didn't turn around, his head turned slightly in her direction, a light chuckle, and then,

"I became him… for that very reason… My Princess."

With that, he was off, running back up the stairs and charging to finish his destiny.

Zelda waited, grabbing her legs and making sure that every part of her was hidden. Holding the hero doll to herself again, she cried silently, this time in pure bliss.

After lightning was heard, there was crashing and so many unheard of noises from way above her and outside that in fright, Zelda had cupped her ears. Though it didn't drown out the sound, nor her worry. She tried to stay hopeful, she pictured Link prevailing, and in a way, was day dreaming of him rushing down to find her at last.

Link held his hurt arm, and breathed heavily. He was so sure Ganon was down for the count, until he transformed into a beast that is. Taking his master sword, he sliced at Ganon's leg, and barrel rolled to dodge another deadly claw, but was rammed by Ganon's horned demon head.

"Give up, boy! Hyrule is doomed!"

The Demon king roared as Link tumbled and rolled into the side wall, groaning his pain. "I liked it better when it was pretend…augh…" He mumbled, and slowly picked himself up off the ground.

Feeling a fleet of worry, Zelda couldn't help but get up. No mobians or any type of monster had passed by her since Link left her here; she knew they must have all been destroyed or that Ganon had absorbed their dark energy for the battle with Link, most likely killing them in the process of extracting the extra power. She quickly ran up the stairs, "Link!"

Ganon picked up the hero by his feet, and swung him around, laughing. Then, slamming him down, once to the left, and another to the right, he finally flung him over his head and watched his limp body hit the ceiling, and then slam at an angle to the wall behind him, until finally falling to the ground. Lying on his stomach, Link tried to push himself up, but only getting an inch up before letting himself fall back to the cold, castle's floor.

"Whahahaha! Do you now see, boy!? You are no match for me! This land is done for, give up your Triforce, or perish!"

"You'll kill me anyway…" Link smiled angrily, knowing that to be the case. Spitting out some blood, he drew forth his bow and arrow.

"I beat you once…" he continued, placing an arrow in its appropriate place. "I can do it again." He pulled back the string, and aimed.

"Link!"

"Aha! Zelda!"

Link was momentarily distracted by Zelda coming out of the entrance to the large thrown room. She smiled, seeing him alive, before Ganon's beast form looked back at her and roared.

"AH!"

"Zeldaaa!"

"Look whose come to witness your demise!" Ganon swiped a claw at Zelda, picking her up in a quick swoop at a ferocious pace, and swinging her to him.

"Let her go!"

"Whahaha!"

"Link! Here!"

"A-aha…"

Gasping, Link watched as Zelda drew her arms in the air, "By the power of the Goddesses, bless me with your grace!"

A light formed between the space inside of her out stretched arms, and three arrows of light were forged.

"WHHHATTT?!"

"Link! Catch!"

Zelda threw the arrows to him; they toppled in the air until clanging down on the hard stone floor. Link lunged for them, before Ganon could stomp on them and rolled out of his amorous clawed foot's way. Link threw the arrow he had off of his bow, and replaced it with one of the light arrows. Aiming well, he first aimed for Ganon's hand….

ZIIIN-ANGK!

"RRRROOOOOARRR!"

The Dark Lord's hand was struck, and Zelda fell from being released. "Link! Help!" Link dashed to her side, and was able to catch her with one arm, though, almost falling in the process. For a moment, the two looked at each other, smiling giddily, before turning their attention back to Ganon's sword as it tried to slice them in two. They quickly ran out of its way, but when the space wasn't enough Link jumped and saved them both from losing a leg. "Well, this is fun!" Link teased.

"Oh Link,… This is better than any adventure I could come up with!" Also joked Zelda, giggling at the fact that Link could keep this epic battle of life and death light and cheerful.

"Hold on!" Link stepped in front of her, again, turning back into the brave hero of time as he pulled back the string on his bow again, and let another arrow out. As Ganon was about to swing again, the arrow hit his right eye, causing him to shake his head, roar, and stumble a bit. Link was about to get the other arrow in place, when he looked down to see Zelda already had it, and that his hand was now on hers, where she placed the arrow on his bow. Smiling up at him, he looked into her eyes and blushed a moment. Shaking his head, he winked her a 'thank you' and she moved her hand, giving him space to pull back the string and aim once again.

ZIINNN-TONG!

The arrow zipped through the air, until stabbing straight through to the Gem upon the Demon king's head. Rolling his head back, he finally came crashing to the ground. Link pulled out his Sword, and Zelda grabbed the hilt of it too. "Together!" she said, looking at him bravely, like a true princess of destiny. He wasn't sure at first, worried she might get hurt, but nodded in agreement after seeing her strong, leader-like look in her eyes. "As it should be." He responded. The two looked back to the beast, and pulled the sword back- "HYAHHHH!"

"Kids! Oh, come now, children! You're going to be late for breakfast!"

Four children looked to their nanny, and frowned. "But Nana! He was getting to the best part!" one of the smaller boys said.

"Y-yeah! The hero and the princess were gonna slay the evil dude, and then kiss!" another, older looking boy spoke out.

"Eww, nu-ah!" An even smaller boy protested, holding a large stuffed toy in his arms, that drooped as he hugged it tighter around its waist.

"It's just a legend, kids! Nothing more." The woman said, "Now hurry in! Come along, hop to it!"

The three boys got up, ready to leave. But when the oldest stopped, so did the other two, "Hey, Zelda! Hurry! Or mom will be angry!"

The little girl turned around, seeing her brothers marked with Triforces that they couldn't see on their hands, and sighed. "I don't think it's just a legend…" she spoke quietly, hiding her face in her father's chest.

"Hahahha! Rosie, just a few more seconds?" The father inquired.

"Oh, your highness!"

"Just a moment! I promise, I'll explain everything to the queen." He explained.

"Alright…" the old woman ushered the other boys in.

"So… you don't think it's just a legend?" the man asked, smiling down to her.

The little girl, shyly, didn't speak. She just shook her head, violently. Showing she agreed it wasn't just a story.

"Why is that?"

"Because…."

"Yes?"

"….Legends are born from fact."

"So…?" the father pushed, leaning his head down closer to hers.

"I think… the princess and the knight boy found each other again… and maybe that mean boy from before kidnapped her, trying to destroy hyrule… but he came back and saved her."

"…like a myth? Your saying, that the true story, that's been passed down for ages in our family, is nothing more than a mistranslated folk lore about true love?" the father said, almost incredibly, as if not believing it.

"I think… like the Purple Dancing, and Talking Cat! Who tried to steal the princess's apples!"

"Well, now I know that's a fable… but the Legend of Zelda? That's Hyrule history!"

The little girl shook her head, "Just another Role Playing Princess, if you ask me!" she teased.

"Oh, like you?" The father tickled his little girl, making her giggle and struggle to get him to stop. "Haha! Okay, so you think the princess just 'exaggerated' the story of the hero of time?"

"Uh-huh. Like… Like how I ex-ag-mer-ate that I can beat you to the kitchen!" she tried to say, 'Exaggerate' but she wasn't that old…

"haha! Oh yea?!" he father took her off his knee and placed her down on the garden path way. "Race ya, then?" he playfully said.

She nodded excitedly, and dashed into the castle, giggling all the way in.

"…Haha, sweet kid."

"She's yours you know." A lovely woman came out of the doorway, dodging the sweet princess girl. "And you should of made her believe it was real." The queen argued.

"Ah, Zelda. I thought you were waiting..?"

"You know the Nanny, she always has her own schedule." The Queen walked over to him and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him kindly.

"Ehmmm… I missed that." The king smiled.

"I missed our Role plays…" The Queen pouted, cutely.

"Role plays?! What about the real adventure we went on, only a few years ago!?" he said, almost in playful shock.

"Hmm… to scary, and dangerous." She looked away for a moment.

"You mean, fun and exciting?" teased her king.

"Something like that." She looked back, and kissed him again, but before they could continue their little 'conversation' the nanny came strolling back in.

"Ehem. King Link, Queen Zelda? Food is served." The nanny stated, after clearing her throat. She stood to the side, not making eye contact with them through the doorway.

Both Link and Zelda sighed in annoyance, "She'll never leave us alone…" Whispered Zelda, "Can we ever escape her?"

"Not unless we pretend she's the dragon again…" commented Link, slightly glaring with a smile back at the nanny. Then, as if playing it off, he closed his eyes and grinned a fake smile to the nanny, "Coming~" he chimed back, making Zelda crack up laughing.

(Aww, now wasn't that cute? XD I hope you liked what I did. I kinda ended it as if the whole 'Legend' was but a 'Role play' to most people. A story that lost it's creditability, however, both Link and Zelda know it's more than that. But they keep the secret and keep calling it a role play. Lol, I love how Link refers to the Nanny as 'the dragon' haha! Hope you enjoyed this! And yes,… the boys have the triforce while the legend survives with the youngest daughter, the new Princess Zelda. Since I found out it's tradition for each princess under the hyrulian blood line to be called Zelda. Oooookay lol, thanks for reading! Please look at my other stories too u you know, if you liked this one and want to read another one. Hehe~ bye bye! Till next time you read!)


End file.
